kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Blitzer E. Matrix
Blitzer E. Matrix is the alive, dictator and founder of The Blitzer Alliance. Blitzer E. Matrix is known to be the longest living blitzerian due to the fact that he had his heart surgically remove to be replaced with a special implant known as the "Omniheart". Using this special implant scientist of the alliance have found a way to make it so that Blitzer E. Matrix can never die by health problems and gave him double the resistance of the average blitzerian. Life before the Alliance Matrix was born on March 3, 2000, in the City of Kurma, Kratos. Growing up Blitzer was a very intelligent being skipping three years of school and becoming a Senior at the age of 14. He had graduated from high school in the year 2015. Blitzer then took 8 years in politics and went on to become the greatest leader the blitzerians ever had. Rise to Power Once Blitzer was done with college, he went on to become the best leader the species has ever known. During his election to become leader, he won the election by a landslide. The presidential candidates for the election were Blitzer E.Matrix against the current leader Dummkopf D. Shiesse. Blitzer E. Matrix had won the election by a humongous margin of 20,000 for Blitzer and 100 for Dummkopf. Matrix had become so beloved by the people that would do anything for him. The Invasion of Foxlandians The Foxlandians invasion was a tragic moment for Blitzer E. Matrix. He was a pacifist before the invasion but, after the invasion something snapped, as if someone had killed his loved one. Well, that's exactly what had happened. Blitzer E. Matrix had lost his wife, Alexandra Matrix, to the invasion of the FoxLandians. After his wife's death, Blitzer E.Matrix swore revenge on the FoxLandians and has held a grudge ever since. Encounters Throughout the game you may encounter Blitzer E. Matrix depending on which side you took differentiates the encounters you have with Blitzer. Below are the different encounters depending on which side you choose... The Milky Way Collation: * The Hunter Alliance: * Blitzer E. the Supreme: Boss battle Battle Like every boss of any video game, you always end up fighting them. Blitzer E.Matrix is no different, and is, in fact, the easiest boss fight in the game. Although a health bar does appear, this fight is merely a cutscene in disguised. Cut-scene: (Player enters the room with a gun ready to go. Health bar appears.) Blitzer E.Matrix:(Blitzer stands facing the other way for 5 secs. After, Blitzer Shoes away the health bar) No, No. Not yet. (Blitzer E.Matrix sits down in a chair in the room offering your player a seat. Suspiciously, the player slowly takes a seat.) Blitzer E.Matrix: Now, that we are both sitting comfortably why don't we just get down to why you're here. You are here to kill me, right. (Player's entity nods their head, yes.) Blitzer E. Matrix: Well, you don't have to. (Player entity looks confused) Blitzer E.Matrix: I know when I'm defeated. You already took out everyone else in a 25-mile radius, along with my communication, so if you wouldn't mine, I would like to do it myself. (Player doesn't look like he cares) Blitzer E.Matrix: Well if you don't care then I'll just do it myself, then. (Blitzer calls back the Health bar. Puts a gun-like machine to his chest, pulls the trigger, and goes down instantly. Health bar instantly drops to zero.) (Player entity walks towards the exit. Blitzer's corpse switches. Player stops, looks back at the corpse, snickers and walks away.) Theme This is the theme when you are facing off against Blitzer E. Matrix: Other forms of Blitzer E. Matrix * Blitzer E. Matrix * Blitzer E. the Supreme Category:RP Characters